Kite Tenjo
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | anime deck = Photon/LIGHT | manga deck = Photon | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = * Orbital 7 * Photon Hand * Duel Anchor }} Kaito Tenjo is a Number Hunter in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He was originally a nice person, but when his brother Haruto Tenjo fell sick, Dr. Faker told him that it was due to the "Number" holders and the Astral World, thus Kaito turned evil trying to seek out the holder of The Emperor's Key which would lead him to Astral. There's a robot that accompanies Kaito which is known as Orbital 7. Design Unlike any other regular D-Pad version of a Duel Disk, Kaito's disk is a blue and single-bladed disk that curves outside. He can duel without a D-Gazer, however his eye turns red and several marks resembling a D-Gazer are seen when he duels. When Kaito duels, his black outfit switches to white in a process called, "Duel Mode, Photon Change". This is possibly the reason why Kaito isn't affected by Numbers' effect that increase the amplitude of the users' desires. Kaito possesses an "Duel Anchor" which he uses to prevent a "Number" user from running away, until a Duel requested is over. Personality Kaito shares a similar personality to that of Seto Kaiba when it comes to protecting its younger brother from any danger. Because of Haruto's illness supposedly being caused by the "Number" cards, is that Kaito Duels and acts ruthlessly when it comes to facing those whose possess such cards. As a direct consequence for this is that Kaito doesn't care that his opponent suffer the consequences in which the same ages when it is relinquished from the "Number" it possess because of Kaito's own doing. Similar to Kalin Kessler, he sings a song to announce his arrival (he whistles while Kalin plays a harmonica.) Biography Anime Manga Kaito is a Number Hunter who was sent by his adoptive father, Dr. Faker from a different dimension in order to gather and destroy all of the Number cards as they are destined to destroy not only his universe, but all universes. When Kaito first appeared in Heartland, he set straight out on his mission to find the Numbers cards, even by attacking and Dueling strangers in order to find them. He was shown to quickly defeat not only an unknown Duelist, but Tetsuo who he then quickly used as a sacrifice to entice Yuma Tsukumo in to a Duel in order to obtain his Number cards and destroy them. Angered by this, Yuma accepts, unlocking Astral to assist him in the Duel. During the Duel, Kaito quickly gains an advantage by Summoning his "Photon Wyvern", destroying all of Yuma's monsters and attacking him directly taking him down to 1500. Yuma quickly fights back by Summoning "Number 39: Utopia", but seeing this as a threat, Kaito sends an explosion out and runs away as he was only testing Yuma's power. Abilities After he wins a Duel with a "Number" user, Kaito uses his "Photon Hand" which enables him to grab the "Number" card from their users and aging the former owner significantly. During that action, he takes their soul too. Decks Anime In the anime, Kaito uses a Deck focuses around the LIGHT attribute, to swarm monsters which he can then use to Xyz Summon his Numbers. So far he collected 11 "Number" cards , but only 3 of them are known by name. Manga In the manga, Kaito's Deck seems to be more centered around the "Photon" archetype, whilst supporting them with the various "Number" cards he has obtained by beating Duelists. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters